


The greatest to have ever lived

by Shirszw



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Ending, Canon Era, Canon-Typical Violence, Fix-It, Magic Revealed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-14
Updated: 2021-01-02
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:27:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 21,484
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24723040
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shirszw/pseuds/Shirszw
Summary: “We must get to Camlan! Arthur is in danger, and if I will not get there in time, I might not be able to stop the prophecy!” Merlin said urgently, his face now showed the worry and determination that was bubbling in him. “Would you help me?” Merlin added in a pleading voice.The dragon had studied Merlin for a brief moment. In front of him no longer stood the angsty young man he had known a few years ago, but a wise and determined warlock. He looked down into Merlin’s eyes. The blue and piercing eyes full of determination, and the amber ones full of pride.AKAI, like many others, did not enjoy the end of the series. So here I try in my own way, to fix it. I tried to go with something more epic, and to give the characters more time in their journey of revelation, but still to uphold the sentiment that was shown in the last episodes.
Relationships: Gwen/Arthur Pendragon (Merlin), Merlin & Arthur Pendragon (Merlin)
Comments: 25
Kudos: 117





	1. For the love of Camelot

**Author's Note:**

> The first chapter starts at the middle of episode 12, season 5.

Merlin stepped out of the glowing crystal cave. He felt stronger than he ever felt before, and he knew exactly what he had to do.

Morgana was already marching with her army towards Camelot’s camp, and Mordred was flanking them from behind. Merlin had seen it as clear as day in the vision in the crystals.

Merlin had tried sending the message to Arthur using the crystals. But even if Arthur heard and acted upon Merlin’s warning, his army was too small to handle Morgana’s army, and hers and Mordred’s magic together. Merlin had to get there fast.

But he could not risk being identified – the magic in Camelot was still forbidden, and if Arthur would make it out of this fight alive, he wanted to return with him. He knows Arthur would have to keep the law, no matter who performed the magic, or to what cause. With this thought, he cast on himself the aging spell and set out of the cave.

It was the early stages of morning outside - the sun was peeking in the sky, and the sky were light blue, and yet it was still very dark. He stood in the forest just outside the cave, in the same path he entered it.

Merlin looked at his horse standing by the cave waiting. They were in the valley of fallen kings, which was much closer to Camelot than to the battlegrounds. Merlin knew that even by horseback it would take him at least a day to catch up – and he did not have this kind of luxury if he wanted to reach the battle on time. He saw only one other solution to get there faster.

Merlin roared to the sky in a language only he would understand - the language of the dragons. Within a few minutes, Merlin heard the great sound of a dragon flapping its wings. Then the sky almost went black as a giant dragon appeared and blocked out the rising sun. With a large THUD, the dragon landed beside him.

“And I thought I was getting older!” the dragon said amusingly.

“We don’t have time for jokes! Especially not very funny ones…” Merlin said, looking at the dragon with a semi-serious face.

“We must get to Camlan! Arthur is in danger, and if I will not get there in time, I might not be able to stop the prophecy!” Merlin said urgently, his face now showed the worry and determination that was bubbling in him. “Would you help me?” Merlin added in a pleading voice.

The dragon had studied Merlin for a brief moment. In front of him no longer stood the angsty young man he had known a few years ago, but a wise and determined warlock. He looked down into Merlin’s eyes. The blue and piercing eyes full of determination, and the amber ones full of pride.

“Always, young warlock.” The dragon said in a soft voice. And then added in a slightly more venomous voice “Especially if we are finally going to defeat the Witch. Hop on quickly”.

* * *

On the battlefield, Arthur woke up slowly after having the most bizarre dream. It was as if Merlin was speaking to him, warning him. But the strangest thing was – it did not feel like a dream.

In the dream, Arthur had seen Merlin’s face. It was glowing, as if an eerie light were shining over it. He was speaking to him, telling him about Morgana’s plan to use the old path over the ridge of Camlan and outflank their army. He was urging Arthur to find the path, to save the battle.

Arthur rose from his bed as he was trying to process this dream he just had. He was lying next to Gwen inside the King’s tent. They were on the battlefield in Camlan, on the night before the fight. The tent was dark, but Arthur could see the soldiers’ torches and bonfires from outside the tent and hear the murmur of their conversations.

Gwen had woken up as well and looked at Arthur worriedly.

“What’s the matter?” She said

“Merlin” was all that Arthur could reply. He did not think Gwen would understand. He did not think he understands. And yet, he could not let go of the feeling that it was not a dream, that it was a warning that Merlin sent him, wherever he is.

“It was a dream, Arthur. Just a dream” Gwen said as she stroked his chest to calm him down.

“It didn’t feel like a dream. It felt…” Arthur could not continue. He knew that no matter how strange it was, this was not a dream – and he had to act. Arthur knew that he can always trust Merlin’s warnings, even if they were just in his head. Merlin did not fail him until now, he trusted Merlin with his life.

Arthur rose quickly from his bed, leaving Gwen confused and distressed, and went out to find his knights. He walked between the tents on the trenchy ground, and was quickly joined by Sir Leon, who immediately reported to him that Morgana’s army is on the move.

**“** She’ll attack before the night’s done, tell the men to prepare” Arthur told Leon, who instantly replied “Yes, sire” and ran off to the men.

“Percival! Gawaine!” Arthur called, “take a patrol of men to the rear of us. You are looking for a hidden path running into the mountains. She means to outflank us. We must stop her now!” and Percival and Gawaine hurried off too.

When Arthur was finally alone, as all the soldiers were getting ready for battle, he took a deep breath and looked at the dark sky. His plan is failing. Even with this warning, they cannot beat Morgana. They had one advantage, but now it is gone too. They could not win this without a miracle.

“Merlin, where are you?” Arthur whispered.

* * *

Merlin’s hair and beard were blowing in the wind as he was sitting on Kilgharrah’s back flying toward Camlan. Merlin’s face was aching from the cold wind on his face, and his eyes felt dry. His hands and thighs were rigid from holding on to Kilgharrah’s body.

Kilgharrah’s speed was terrifying. They covered great distances in a matter of seconds. Merlin saw beneath him the earth changing shapes quickly – from the dark green of the forest, to the light green and brown of the fields, to the grey of the mountains.

However, now it felt too slow for Merlin. It was early morning, and he knew that the fight had already begun. He wasted so much time in the cave.

They started seeing the outline of the battle before them – two groups, one to the north of the camp, inside the Camlan pass, and one in the south of the camp on the road winding down from the ridge. Both armies were fighting ferociously. The Camelot soldiers in bright red, and the Saxons black as the night. It was clear that the Saxons outnumbered the Camelot soldiers 3 to 1. No matter how bravely and skillfully they fought, they had no chance.

Merlin searched for Arthur. It was impossible to spot him with a regular vision, but with magic he found him in seconds. He was fighting with the group in the south, which was closer to Merlin. He was fighting so ferociously and agilely it was as if he was dancing with his sword. Merlin also saw Mordred in the same battle. The last still did not reach Arthur, but it seems he was making his way between the soldiers directly toward him. Merlin could not let that happen.

“There are too many soldiers, Camelot would not hold for long” Merlin said, feeling the fear rising in his chest, and his heart beating fast.

“What would you like to do, young warlock?” Said Kilgharrah in his deep voice. He twisted his neck, so he could look at Merlin.

Merlin looked at the battle below them. He could see all the soldiers of Camelot down there, fighting for their lives and their beloved Kingdom.

He saw Gawaine down there, fighting skillfully it almost seemed he was not working hard. And Percival, taking down two soldiers at a time, one with each hand. He saw many more of his friends, and he knew that in the current state, many of them will not survive this battle. His heart quenched inside him.

_And why do they fight?_ Thought Merlin in anger, _To defend themselves from a power-hungry witch, who could not see the good she could do with her powers, but instead chose to harbor death._

Merlin’s fist clenched, and his body tensed.

“Let us finish this. Once and for all.” Merlin said, with determined look in his eyes, which the dragon had never seen in him. Merlin’s inner fire as if radiated from him to the dragon, who stretched his body and wings.

“Your wish is my command” replied the old dragon and dived into the battlefield.

* * *

Arthur was in a close fight with two Saxon worriers, twisting and jumping to avoid their blows. But then he heard a roar from the sky. He could not look up; his opponents were too close to him. And then he was blinded by a bright light and felt as if fire was raining. He looked up, and it was just that.

In the sky there was a giant dragon, which was breathing fire on the troops. Everyone was screaming and looking for cover.

Arthur took advantage of the temporarily confusion and stabbed both his opponents before he ran for cover too. He ran behind a giant boulder and looked at the sky.

It was not the small white dragon Morgana used on them in the past. It was a giant black dragon, which he recognized immediately from his nightmares. It was Kilgharrah, the dragon that almost destroyed Camelot. _Now it came back to destroy us for good_ , thought Arthur. _I supposed to have dealt it a mortal blow in the past, how could it have returned?_ Arthur wondered, _Perhaps it was dark magic at play_.

The dragon opened his mouth again and breathed another giant breath of fire. Arthur wanted to jump to the rescue of his men who had not found shelter but stopped in his place almost immediately when he realized – they were not in the line of fire. The giant dragon only aimed his fire on the Saxons. The poor Saxons ran into hiding, but most of them could not escape the fire raining on them, and they died screaming in agony. Arthur felt sickened as he smelled the smell of burned flesh.

Arthur could not understand this – the dragon hated Camelot, for imprisoning him and killing all his kin. Why is he not hurting his people?

The fire stopped, and Arthur looked up at the dragon, which was floating high in the sky above them, out of reach even for his most skilled archers. The dragon was huge, as big as a house; The shadow from his body had covered almost the entire field. He looked at the dragon’s face – the huge fangs that are bigger than a man, the fierce amber eyes searching the field, the smoke still rising from its nostrils. Arthur searched the large scaly body of the dragon and saw something small and red on its back. At first, he thought it might have been a wound, but then was surprised to realize it was _a man_. He squinted his eyes, and he was able to see the deep red gown, and long beard and hair. He felt as if he had seen this person before. Arthur tried rummaging in his memories, when a few seconds later he realized in horror and shock it was the old warlock who killed his father.

_Nothing makes sense anymore_ , thought Arthur to himself. _The old warlock hated Camelot! He tried to hurt me, was sentenced to death by Camelot, he killed my father! He is probably here to sentence us all to death_ , _starting with the Saxons,_ he thought grimly. But then he realized more hopefully, _At least he is not working with Morgana; he is breaking havoc to her army._

Arthur saw the warlock waving his staff in the air, and suddenly the early morning blue sky were covered with grey clouds. The clouds kept conjuring in the sky, looking more and more grey and threatening. Arthur was afraid of what was coming.

Then he heard the warlock’s deep voice, as if he were standing next to him. He spoke in a language Arthur could not understand. And suddenly a lightning bolt split the sky and hit the ground far ahead. Arthur looked up over the boulder, to see where the lightning had strike. He could not make up the exact location, but it seemed to be hitting the other fighting zone up front, where Leon was leading the fight. Arthur prayed to the gods they were still alive.

Fire and lightning kept falling on them from the sky, and it seemed their doom was nigh. Arthur thought of all his loved ones and prayed they somehow would be able to get out of this alive. He thought of his knights, and hoped they were all alright.

He thought of his dear Gwen, back in the camp. What if the dragon would get there too? He hoped she was not going to do anything foolishly brave. But he knew her too well; this was one of the reasons he fell in love with her in the first place. The thought of her made him feel afraid and hopeful at the same time. He saw her face in his mind, saw her blazing smile. Arthur knew that if anything happened to him, she could carry Camelot to greatness. Especially now when she might be holding within her Pendragon’s legacy. Arthur needed to protect her, but he did not know how.

He thought of old Gaius, also in the camp. Gaius knew this warlock – could the former maybe try to change the last’s heart? Tell him to stop this attack?

And then he thought of Merlin. He did not show up to this battle, for his such important errands. Arthur was angry with him at first. He could not believe Merlin would abandon him at the eve of battle. Arthur was so upset since Merlin had been one of his few true friends, had been with him wherever he went, no matter how dangerous the mission was. Although Arthur made fun of him sometimes, he knew he could always rely on Merlin to be there.

But now Arthur felt a small relief. At least Merlin would be saved. At least he was going to live.

* * *

Merlin was looking at the battle from the bird’s view, sitting on the giant scaly back of the dragon. Right below him the fire was starting to die, and the vision of the battle was displayed before him. Hundreds of scorched bodies in black uniform were scattered on the ground, while many others were fleeing from the battle or running for cover. Far away in the mountains the lightnings he sent scorched the land. He saw men screaming, not knowing what had happened and what to do.

Merlin thought that the combined attack was working better than expected. Kilgharrah was grilling all the Saxons from this side of the battle, and Merlin was frying all the Morgana’s soliders from the other side of the battle. Small hope had returned to his heart. Camelot can still win this fight. Arthur would not die.

Suddenly he felt magic in the air, as if something were tugging him to the ground. He looked down and saw Mordred was still alive, protecting himself from the fire with a powerful spell which created a small dome over his body. Merlin saw Mordred’s lips moving, and he understood that it was Mordred’s magic which was tugging him. However, Mordred was still young and much less powerful than Merlin. He did not have much chance against him.

All of a sudden, Merlin saw rising from the ashes of the other battle, a small white creature flying toward him. He used his magical sight and looked ahead. From afar, he saw Aithusa rising to the air – and on its back sat Morgana. Merlin felt sorry for the little creature – he was still not powerful enough to carry her weight and was flying up and down in the air.

“Kilgharrah, do you see Aithusa there?” asked Merlin

“Yes, I do. She and I are going to have a long talk once this is all over” said Kilgharrah, in an irritated tone

“SHE?” Merlin said in utter surprise

“Yes, she. Didn’t you notice?”

“I’m not going and looking at your private parts with every chance I got” The dragon laughed, “Besides, she can’t talk. I don’t know what is wrong with her”

“Nothing a bit of magic cannot fix” said the old dragon. Merlin was relieved a little bit. He did not understand how much he was worried for the little dragon until now.

“Let us meet her. We need to finish this” Merlin said, and the great dragon nodded and flew down to the ground. He landed on top of a hill, where there were no people around. Merlin stepped down from the dragon’s back, ready to meet Morgana.

Aithusa landed in front of him, and Morgana stepped down from her back. Merlin did not want the dragons to be involved in the crossfire. They were the last of their kind, and he did not want to risk their lives.

Merlin called in a booming voice and commanded the dragons to leave. Aithusa squeaked and flew off instantly. Kilgharrah bowed and said, “as you wish”, and flew off after Aithusa.

“Morgana” said Merlin in a voice cold as ice.

“Emrys” Morgana said angrily

“This is the end, Morgana. I would not let you hurt anyone else”

“And how are you going to stop me, Merlin? I’m a high priestess, normal blade or just magic can’t stop me”

“Don’t worry” said Merlin, “you’re not the first high priestess I’ve killed”. Morgana’s face contorted with malice, and she yelled a spell which sent a blaze of fire on Merlin. He jumped to the side and avoided the fire, and immediately called out a spell which made the earth beneath Morgana’s feet shake and crumble. Morgana jumped to the side, almost hovering. She was seething, her eyes focused on Merlin like a raging bull. She raised her arm toward him, and Merlin felt as if the air itself was starting to press on his body. Then Morgana closed her hand, and Merlin felt an invisible hand trying to strangle him. Merlin instinctively tried to grab the hand catching his throat, but nothing was there. His neck was in pain, he could not breath, and he felt himself starting to panic. All his brain could do was try to fight the invisible hand that was not there. His head was starting to get dizzy from the lack of air, and his eyes teary. Morgana’s face contorted with a triumphant smirk.

Merlin’s mind had filled with defiance from this sight, and his mind became clear for a moment. He reached out his arm, pointed it toward Morgana, and whispered a small incantation. Morgana’s hand turned red, and she screamed and let go of her invisible grip, holding her burning hand with the other. She fell to the ground, grabbing the burnt hand with the other one, crying in pain.

Merlin walked forward, toward Morgana, whispering a spell to freeze her in her place. He almost reached her, when he felt himself being pulled backwards by magic and falling on the ground on his back.

“Hello, Merlin” he heard Mordred say.

* * *

Arthur saw the fire and lightning stop as swiftly as they started. He looked up over the boulder and saw that most of the Saxons they were fighting against were either burned to death or running away in terror. He looked at his men, and saw that hardly anyone of them was harmed, and some of them were running after the Saxons, trying to kill them before they managed to regroup.

He looked up to the sky, and he saw that Morgana was flying on her small and pathetic dragon. He saw the sorcerer was landing on the hill next to him to meet her. Arthur knew that this meeting was not going to be a friendly one – as the old sorcerer just destroyed Morgana’s army.

He was fascinated by what could a battle of such great magical forces could look like. However, he knew he must help his people in their fight and cannot abandon them now. And somehow, he had a feeling that the sorcerer wanted to kill Morgana more than himself.

Arthur started running toward the fleeing Saxons when he suddenly saw Mordred. He was dressed in black, like the Saxons, and held in his hand a glittering sword. Arthur felt anger pouring through him. _He joined Morgana, this son of a witch??_ Arthur felt as if his legs carry him toward Mordred. He wanted to strike him down for betraying him like that. He trusted Mordred like any of the other knights. Maybe even more than some of them. _And this is how he repays me? Joining my nemesis?_

But as Arthur was nearing Mordred, the other was running away. Arthur did not want him to get away, so he rushed his pace.

Suddenly he understood where Mordred was running to – he was running up the hill, toward Morgana and the sorcerer. _Two birds with one stone_ , thought Arthur, and continued running after Mordred quietly.

From the top of the hill he heard strange language and screams, he saw great light and felt the earth shake, as the wizard and the witch fought. Arthur braced himself against what he was about to witness, and when he reached the top of the hill, he first hid behind a large bush and observed, waiting for the right moment to strike.

He saw Morgana on the ground, holding her hand which was red as if she were burned, screaming in pain. He saw the old warlock walking over to her and muttering words under his breath. And suddenly, he was pulled backwards, as if an invisible rope pulled him. He saw Mordred walking toward the old warlock, and suddenly came the realization: Mordred has magic.

He felt as if the anger he felt toward Mordred just doubled. _He lied to me all this time. He has magic, and he served as one of my knights. He had betrayed me all along._

He saw Mordred walking toward the sorcerer and planned to jump on him while he was not noticing. He shuffled in his place, bracing himself to jump when he heard Mordred say “Hello, Merlin”.


	2. The Most Powerful Sorcerer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Morgana and Mordred were already prepared. At once they sent a giant fireball toward him. Merlin immediately shouted a spell. A great gust of wind blew from Merlin to the fireball. The fireball stopped moving at first, as if fighting against the wind, and then changed direction towards Mordred and Morgana. Both jumped out of the way and separated.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Action-packed chapter! The warlock fight that we desired for all the series, and never happened.

The young-but-old-looking warlock rose to his feet at once, his eyes looking aflame with anger.

“Mordred. As I suspected, you ran off to Morgana. I always knew you were going to betray us.”

“Yes, I know you never trusted me. But maybe if you had, we would not be here in the first place” Mordred said, his voice cold as ice.

“No, I think it was only a matter of time” replied Merlin with the same cold voice, his eyes like steel.

“Perhaps. However, I did not come here to chit-chat about our past. This is going to be the end for you, Merlin. You interfered with our ways more than once, and you will pay for it” Mordred said, starting to circle Merlin, walking toward Morgana.

“You fool! You think that you are going to succeed with this wench? Look at her! She is power hungry, she doesn’t care who gets hurt on her way in order to achieve her goal. She would hurt you too, if you weren’t valuable to her now” Morgana started to rise to her feet with a snare. Mordred glimpsed at Morgana hesitantly, as if Merlin’s words hit the correct spot in his heart. Merlin fixed his gaze on Mordred “Arthur might have hurt your girl-friend, but he is a just king. Your friend threatened Camelot and did not take back her words when Arthur gave her the opportunity. You know that if she would have just apologized, Arthur would have spared her. She doomed herself!” Merlin shouted at Mordred.

“It doesn’t matter now” Mordred said, visible tears in his eyes “you will die now, and then we will kill Arthur for all the injustice he had done to our people”

“You’re wrong. Arthur is just, all the injustice is his father’s doing. Arthur is a great king, and he is going to bring peace and prosperity, and unite Albion. I trust Arthur.” Merlin said quietly, but each word was strong and clear. He looked at Mordred, and then at Morgana, with determination in his eyes, “and if you’re going against Arthur, you’re going against me”.

“You cannot beat us, Merlin” said Morgana, her voice still high as if she was still in pain, “we’re two. No matter how powerful you are, you cannot beat us both. You even sent away your dragon. You _will_ lose”

Merlin knew she was right. He was powerful, but against two strong sorcerers he might lose. And he is using his magic to keep this mask of an old man, which eats away his power. He needs to be stronger to defeat them, and there was no one here on the top of the hill to see him. He took out a small vial from his robe, and drank it, returning to his young appearance again.

“Show me what you got” Merlin said, his body at a fighting stance, while already circling his staff, the Sidhe staff, over his head.

Morgana and Mordred were already prepared. At once they sent a giant fireball toward him. Merlin immediately shouted a spell. A great gust of wind blew from Merlin to the fireball. The fireball stopped moving at first, as if fighting against the wind, and then changed direction towards Mordred and Morgana. Both jumped out of the way and separated.

Merlin saw the opportunity to separate them and weaken them. He knocked with his staff on the ground, and the earth rumbled and started moving. Then the ground below the staff broke apart, and like a snake the fracture in the ground shot forward from Merlin, to the space between Morgana and Mordred. A rift was forming in the ground, growing with every second, pulling Morgana and Mordred away from each other. Mordred stared angrily at Merlin, while Morgana gave an angry scream.

Merlin saw Mordred picking up a few leaves from the ground, holding them in his hand, and whispering a spell. In the meantime, Morgana pointed at the ground and said an incantation of her own. A few stones started rolling toward Morgana’s feet and arranging themselves together. Within a few moments, a stone snake was alive, bearing its fangs at Merlin and hissing. It started slithering on the ground toward Merlin. On the other side of the rift, Mordred lifted his hand holding the leaves. Their edges were now sharp like small razors, their center straight and strong like steel, and they were shining bright. Mordred held the leaves like throwing knives, his eyes focused at Merlin, and cast them.

Merlin had to act fast. He looked at a big rock to his side, his eyes flashing gold, and instantly the rock flew toward him, shielding him from the razor leaves. Merlin heard a small _crack_ as the razor leaves hit it. With another flash of gold, Merlin cast the rock on top of the stone snake, which was almost at his feet. The snake broke apart and stopped moving at once.

Merlin saw the opportunity before him. He closed his eyes, and with his mind he felt around for every rock in his proximity. Merlin’s magic was radiating from him to every being in the area, causing Morgana and Mordred to startle from his immense power. Merlin opened his eyes again, now flashing gold. Immediately, rocks started flying, aimed for Morgana and Mordred, assaulting them from every direction. Mordred toppled to the ground, shielding his face from the rocks hitting him. Morgana cried in pain but stayed standing. She said a loud incantation, and suddenly the air around them turned black, as if a fog covered it. Merlin could feel this is not an ordinary fog. He started to feel weaker, as if the fog was taking his power away, until he could no longer not control the rocks. He did not know where Morgana or Mordred were, as the fog was now too thick to see far ahead.

Merlin closed his eyes and searched in his mind the source of the fog. He traced Morgana to his right, coming closer and closer. Merlin kept his eyes shut, as he did not need them to see, and headed for Morgana. He felt her walking closer to him, but she did not feel his presence. Merlin knew he could not attack her with his magic in this fog, and he did not have a sword on him. He thought quickly what his options were and came to only one answer. When she was within an arm reach, he lifted his staff and hit her hard on the head. Morgana toppled down to the floor, fainted. The fog had disappeared, and Merlin felt that his power coming back to him slowly.

Merlin heard Mordred shouting “Morgana!”. Merlin turned around and saw Mordred, his face red and swollen from the rock attack. With a livid look at his face, Mordred said a complex chant, and waved his hand in Morgana’s direction. Merlin saw a white cloud coming out of Mordred’s fingers, and flying closer to them. Merlin tried to create a gust of wind to send the cloud away, but the small cloud just flew straight to Morgana. Once it reached her, she woke up, defiance in her eyes as she looked up at Merlin.

Mordred started running toward the rift between himself and Merlin and Morgana, clearly trying to jump over it. Mordred looked exhausted but determined. Merlin did not want to fight them together. He cannot. Merlin already felt tired and almost numb, he could not keep this up for long.

He roared a spell, and bright blue flames created a circle, locking Morgana together with Merlin inside, while Mordred was locked out.

“You will regret this, Emrys!” Morgana shouted. She started calling out a hex, but Merlin knocked with his staff on the ground, and she fell silent. She was not able to move.

When she looked up at him, Morgana suddenly remembered the vision she had all those years ago. The first time she knew who Emrys was. In her vision, it was in a battleground, like this. She had been defeated, on the ground, begging for her life from Emrys. But he did not spare her then. She felt frightened, looking up at her destiny, feeling powerless against it.

“Is this really what you wanted, Morgana?” There was fire in his eyes. Morgana knew he was not going to spare her now. She felt frightened. She did not want to die, not now, not yet. She would do anything… Even beg to her nemesis.

“Help me, Emrys” she said, tears in her eyes. Merlin looked at her, pity in his eyes.

“Time for all this bloodshed to be over” Merlin said, his voice cold, but his face sad. “I blame myself for what you’ve become… but this has to end”.

Merlin looked at the sky, still dark grey. He held his hand to the sky, which started rumbling with thunder. He lowered his hand slowly to where Morgana was lying paralyzed. Lightning pierced the sky. Morgana screamed – and was heard no more.

* * *

Arthur could not understand. Why would Mordred call this older sorcerer Merlin? Could it be that this person was named Merlin as well? But Arthur did not remember he ever heard this name before, other than his own servant.

Arthur was confused even more as he heard how the old sorcerer speak, defending Arthur’s honor against Morgana’s and Mordred’s words. Arthur was not as his father was in his fight against magic, as he came to peace with the druids, and was not hunting magic users anymore. However, the magic in Camelot was still banned, and he knew that magic users despised him for it. Hearing this powerful wizard speaking in adoration of Arthur seemed strange.

“You cannot beat us, Merlin” Arthur heard Morgana say, “we’re two. You’re just one, no matter how powerful you are” Arthur doubted her words. He saw the warlock’s power – he destroyed a whole army with it. He can control dragons. What are two magic users compared with this?

_However,_ he thought, _Morgana is quite powerful herself_. _She took over Camelot more than once. I wish this sorcerer would just finish her once and for all_ ¸ Arthur wished in his heart _._

Arthur understood what is going to happen – those three are going to fight with their magic – and he understood that with all his sword power, he was still powerless compared to them. He will keep hidden, and if he sees a moment that he could help the warlock win the battle – he would join. He peeked over the bush, to get a clearer view of the battle. He was also quite curious to see a magic battle in real life.

But nothing could prepare him to what his eyes had seen in that moment.

Instead of the frail old wizard, there had been standing Merlin. The real Merlin. **His** Merlin.

Arthur’s head was spinning. _How could it be? Merlin is not a sorcerer, I would know!_ _He couldn’t be! I know him too well!_

But there was no way to compete with the fact, that before him stood **Merlin** , in the old wizard’s clothes. Shabby, lanky, with big ears, high cheekbones, matted short black hair. There was no way to understand it any differently.

Arthur was in such shock he did not even perceive the battle had begun. Fireballs had flown in the air, wind started blowing from nowhere, the ground was parting, and magic spells were flown in every direction. But through it all, he kept his eyes fixed on Merlin.

He could not believe it. The feeling of betrayal was much bigger now. Merlin was not just his servant, Merlin was his friend. How could he keep such a secret from him? He felt enraged and hurt. He felt stupid for not suspecting Merlin before and giving him the sentence that sorcerers deserve.

What was Merlin playing at? Why with such power was he even his servant? Only to get close enough to him, and stab him in his back when he least expects it? How Arthur could be so stupid and trust a sorcerer? Was there anyone at all he can even trust anymore?

A thought crept to his head, that the sorcerer on the dragon did not hurt anyone from Camelot. He only aimed his attacks on the Saxons, Morgana and Mordred. And if Merlin wanted to harm Arthur, he had ample opportunities. Why didn’t he do it until now?

Thoughts of the words Merlin said before the battle came back to him. “Arthur is a great king, and he’s going to bring peace and prosperity, and unite Albion. **I trust Arthur** ”. He could not understand this. Thigs made even less sense than before.

And suddenly, he could not see Merlin anymore. Dark fog covered the three battling magicians. Who conjured it? Who has the upper hand?

Arthur felt worry for Merlin’s fate, and immediately felt angry at himself for feeling this toward the person who deceived him all these years. Why should he care for him? Why should he want Merlin to even win this battle?

The small voice in his head came back, telling him that Merlin was fighting the same enemy he wants to defeat. And that he was succeeding more than any one from his armies so far.

_And_ , whispered the small voice again, _he is doing it for **me**._

At that moment Arthur made up his mind again. He will deal with all those thoughts about Merlin later. Now, he will help Merlin win – no matter the cost. This is his best chance to finish this wretched witch once and for all, and he is going to take it.

And suddenly, just as the fog appeared, it faded out. Arthur saw Merlin standing over Morgana’s unmoving body.

_Did he win?_ Thought Arthur to himself, _could it be over?_

He saw Mordred reviving Morgana _(why both their faces are so red and blotchy?)_ and running toward the rift that was separating himself from Merlin and Morgana _(_ _Was this rift always there?)_. Suddenly, Merlin cried, and blue fire erupted from the ground, blocking Mordred out _(How powerful is Merlin exactly?)_. Mordred was fixed on the fire, screaming Morgana’s name, and looking for a way over the rift and into the circle engulfing them.

_This is my chance_ , thought Arthur.

Arthur quietly walked out from behind the bush that concealed him. He drew his sword, and crept toward Mordred, wishing that the boy would continue focusing on the blue flames until he would have his chance.

Arthur was only a few steps from Mordred, when the last suddenly turned around. Mordred’s eyes grew wide with surprise. Arthur seized his chance and jumped on Mordred.

But before his sword reached its destination, he got pushed backwards with Magic. Arthur landed on his back, a few meters away. He folded with agony, all his body aching and sore.

Mordred also drew out his sword and brought it before him. He looked at the drawn sword and whispered an incantation. The sword started glowing with black light.

Arthur got back up on his feet and into a fighting stance. Mordred copied him, and they both started circling each other. Arthur was looking into Mordred’s every move. Arthur was the better warrior between them, but Mordred had magic, which gave him an unequal advantage.

Arthur saw the skies darkening again; thunder started rumbling above. He saw that Mordred was also noticing the darkening skies, his face looked worried. His eyes watched the blue flames, that were now behind Arthur’s back. Arthur prepared to seize the opportunity, and as the lightning hit the ground he jumped on Mordred, aiming his sword to his chest.

Mordred was quick. He deflected the blow with his sword, but Arthur’s sword still grazed his lower abdomen. Mordred howled with pain but stayed standing.

Arthur looked into Mordred’s eyes, and he was staring back at him. Mordred’s eyes were murderous and flashed in gold.

Arthur suddenly felt rigid. He felt like he could not move a muscle in his body. With fright he understood what happened – Mordred had taken over his body, not allowing him to move. Arthur saw Mordred lift his sword up in the air, aiming for his head. Arthur could not move, could not defend. He could only look in terror as the blade was coming down. He heard from behind him Merlin roaring “No!”.

And then the world was pitch black.

* * *

Merlin looked on Morgana’s scorched carcass. He did not enjoy this; he did not gloat. This is not what he wanted for Morgana. When she was younger, she was full of love and kindness. What happened to her? Why was she so corrupted by evil?

He felt pity toward her, and sadness. But he also knew he did the right thing. She had gone past the point of no return. She could never be her once good self again, and she will continue murdering all those he loved. He could not let it happen.

_Mordred!_ He thought with panic. He must not let him reach Arthur. He must stop him beforehand.

Merlin extinguished the blue flames that circled him and Morgana’s corpse and turned around. To his horror, he saw Mordred aiming his sword at the unmoving Arthur, standing with his back to Merlin.

“No!” roared Merlin. He saw as the blade was coming down toward Arthur’s head, and Arthur not lifting his sword to deflect the blow. Merlin’s eyes flickered gold, and Mordred was blown back while Arthur collapsed to the ground.

“No… No… No!” cried Merlin as he came running to Arthur’s side. Tears were starting to form in his eyes.

_I failed_ , thought Merlin, _I thought I defied the prophecy. I thought I was in time. I defeated the Saxons, the dragon, I killed Morgana. And yet I knew it was Mordred that I must stop. And I failed._

Merlin fell to the ground by Arthur’s side. He lifted Arthur’s lifeless body from the ground and saw that the blade pierced Arthur’s armor in the left shoulder. He was bleeding profoundly.

_But he should not die from a blow to the shoulder_ , thought Merlin. _Why is this happening?_

He whispered a complex charm that should heal the wound and stop the bleeding. The bleeding continued. He tried it again, and it did not work. Merlin felt the tears chocking up his throat, while his heart was quenching with dread. _Why is it not working?_ He screamed in his mind. He could not give up, and whispered the charm again, when he heard Mordred laughing.

Merlin looked up. Mordred was still laying on the ground before him. He looked at Merlin, and chuckled.

“It has no use” he said, “nothing you will do can stop it”

“You’re lying!” yelled Merlin, “What did you do?!”

“I cursed the blade” said Mordred in a soft voice, his eyes sparkling. “That way, even if I couldn’t get a critical hit, I knew he would die in a very painful way”. Mordred laughed maliciously.

Merlin’s eyes filled with tears. He was filled with rage and hate. He wanted to destroy Mordred. Destroy everything about him, make him feel the pain he caused him and Arthur all at once.

“You will pay for this” said Merlin, his voice trembling from the rage inside him. Mordred only laughed, got up to his feet and pulled out the cursed sword, which was still glowing black.

Merlin put down Arthur’s body gently on the ground, and walked to take Arthur’s sword, which was lying on the ground next to him. He grabbed the magnificent sword, and lifted it before him. He looked at the sword, his eyes glowing gold. He was not even sure what he was doing, what kind of magic. All he knew is that Mordred had to die. Excalibur ignited with golden flames.

Mordred looked in surprise on the new ignited sword. But his surprise faded very quickly and turned to a sneer.

“Even with this new magical sword, you cannot beat me, Merlin. You are not a swordsman. You will lose”

“You will be surprised” said Merlin, cold hatred in his voice.

He took a big breath and ran forward. Mordred lifted his sword, and blocked Merlin’s attack. Black sword and flaming sword colliding.

Merlin lifted his sword again, and so did Mordred. Mordred aimed a blow, and Merlin was now the one to deflected it. Merlin lifted his sword the third time, his nerves and senses only getting heightened. This time, Mordred almost did not block his blow. He jumped backwards, surprise on his face.

He then charged at Merlin with his sword drawn, aiming towards Merlin’s chest. Merlin lifted his sword over his head, and stroke down, deflecting the blow. Mordred lost his stability, and Merlin took the chance and aimed another blow. But using magic, Mordred pushed Merlin off his feet.

Merlin quickly regained balance and returned to a fighting stance, and Mordred copied him. Both were panting and looked tired. Merlin knew he could not keep it up for long. They stared into each other’s eyes, waiting to see who will strike first. Merlin’s sword was drawn forward, aimed at Mordred’s chest.

And then Mordred attacked. He ran forward, holding his sword down to strike Merlin’s sword upwards.

Merlin saw it as if in slow motion. Mordred was closing in on him, his face raging. His own flaming sword started shifting – the flames reaching forward, making the sword longer. He saw the flames touch Mordred’s body, and in an instance, he was engulfed in bright golden flames.

He heard Mordred scream, and then… he was gone.

Merlin felt heavy. He dropped his sword, which was now just an ordinary-forged-in-dragon’s-breath sword. He looked at Arthur, who was still bleeding profoundly.

Merlin staggered toward Arthur, tears covering his vision. He put his hand on Arthur’s face, which were white as marble. His own hand was shaking.

He felt himself screaming, but he was not even sure what he was saying. He screamed his anger, his desperation, his grief.

Suddenly, he felt wind on his face. He looked up and saw Kilgharrah.

“Not all is lost, my boy” Merlin heard the dragon say.

“He is dead” cried back Merlin, “and if he is not, I cannot save him. This curse is too powerful”

“Look deep into yourself” said the dragon, “you will find the answer”. With this, he flew away, leaving Merlin alone and now also frustrated. _Can he, for once in his life, not be cryptic?!_

But Merlin knew he did not have time to waste. Arthur is being lost with every second.

He took a deep breath and closed his eyes. He looked deep, tried to find the answer. He heard his father words from just earlier that day “you are son of the earth, the sea, the sky. Magic is the fiber of this world, and you were born of that magic. You are magic itself”.

Merlin cried to the help of magic. He cried to the earth beneath him, to the wind on his face. He felt himself becoming one with the world, one with the magic all around him. He felt himself being more than just Merlin. He felt himself being magic itself. And magic was ancient as time.

He looked into the past, into the future. Into what had been, what almost was, and what might be. He searched for a way, something to change this path. And then, he knew.

Merlin opened his eyes and looked at Arthur’s face. He put his hand on Arthur’s bloody wound and concentrated on the magic that was flowing through him. He cried a spell, his eyes glowing gold.


	3. After the Battle

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Arthur felt pangs of pain in his heart every time he thought of another incident where Merlin could have potentially used magic. He felt the pain of the betrayal stabbing his heart with each memory. He felt stupid for not realizing it sooner. Merlin had always been by his side; how could he have not seen this earlier?  
> How many times did Merlin work from the shadows using his magic? How many times did he save Arthur from death? And how many times he almost caused his death?

Merlin looked at Arthur’s body. The wound stopped bleeding. Arthur was laying on the hard ground of the battlefield, his face covered with blood and dirt, but the expression on his face was peaceful. Merlin knew his spell had worked.

Merlin felt a wave of relief all over his body. He saved Arthur; He prevented the prophecy. Merlin took a big breath, and let it out, feeling as the air filling his whole body with new hope.

Until that moment, he always had to tread carefully, because he knew the fate of Arthur was in his hands. He knew of the prophecy and needed to protect Arthur from it. But now, that was all over. He was finally free. He wanted to savor this moment forever.

He looked at Arthur sleeping on the ground, and then on Morgana’s corpse in the distance, beyond the rift he caused. Excalibur was now laying on the ground besides her master, waiting for him to pick it up and rule again. There was no sign of Mordred anymore, he was gone.

Suddenly, Merlin felt as if something heavy fell inside his mind. _Arthur was fighting Mordred_. _Arthur was here while I was fighting Morgana,_ thought Merlin. And with another sickening sensation, Merlin realized _I fought Morgana without any disguise. Arthur could have seen me as I truly am_. Merlin’s eyes widened, and his heart started pumping faster.

_Arthur would be furious. Beyond furious!_ Thought Merlin with dread. He did not know what Arthur would do to him now. Arthur was not like his father with all regards to magic, he was more forgiving to those who practiced magic. But magic was still outlawed in Camelot, and the punishment was **death**. Merlin felt as sweat beads started covering his forehead, and he wiped them off with trembling hand.

_For what it’s worth, Arthur is my friend_ , thought Merlin.

_But that might be making it all worse_ , said Merlin’s inner voice. _You are his friend, and you lied to him all those years. How do you think he will react when he realizes you betrayed him?_ Merlin felt all hope for himself leaving him. Arthur would never forgive him. At the very least, he will banish him from Camelot.

_I will not let it happen_ , said Merlin to himself. _Arthur needs me as his guide in uniting Albion, and I will not abandon him._

This thought almost made Merlin feel… relieved? His magic would not be a secret anymore, he would not have to hide, sneak, and lie. He felt free. It was a strange sensation. It was almost like the air itself became a bit lighter in his lungs.

But just then, a thought came to his mind – **what if Arthur did not see Merlin’s magic?** He could have come to the battlefield after Merlin had started the blue fire and did not see his face. He could have still thought it was the elderly wizard who performed all this magic.

Merlin was not sure how he felt about this possibility. On the one hand, he would be able to return to his old life, be the fool-but-wise servant he had always been. But something inside him now longed for a change, for Arthur to know his secret, even if it meant changing everything about his former life.

Merlin let out a sigh. Whatever the outcome, he would have to live with it. And besides, if Arthur knew and if he did not, he would never forgive Merlin left him any longer on the rocky ground. Merlin needed to transport him to a bed, and to Gaius’s treatment. The cursed wound might have healed, but they still needed to clean him and treat his other wounds.

Merlin suddenly realized he was still wearing the old men’s crimson robes. If people would see him going down the hill with those clothes, they might put 2 and 2 together. He pulled the robes over his head and stuffed them into a hidden pocket in his jacket. He took Excalibur and returned it to its master’s sheath. Then he put both his hands under Arthur’s limp body and lifted him off the ground.

_He really needs to stop eating so much_ , though Merlin as he staggered in his place, almost dropping Arthur to the ground. Luckily, he was no ordinary men, and he used a small levitation charm to help him carry his weight.

Then he started to ascend down the hill, toward the camp. The sun was already high in the sky, so he was able to see the outcomes of the battle. He saw below him the ground scorched and black from the dragon’s breath. Many bodies in black uniform were scattered on the ground, scorched and unrecognizable. Between the black corpses there had been some bodies with red capes – many laying still, blood pouring from their wounds. Camelot knights were walking between them, trying to look for signs of life. Merlin was very happy to see that there were many more bodies in black than in red, but on the same time was worried who were those men in red – could one of them be his friend? Or someone he knew?

Merlin tried to calm his dread by reminding himself that if he had not come as soon as he did, many more bodies were now in red, and a higher chance that one of them could be his friend.

Camelot’s camp was settled in the valley between the two battle grounds. The other battle was further away and was not visible to the human eye. Merlin saw it in his mind’s eye – the black ground with the lightning marks on it, the bodies with screams still on their faces. Merlin did not enjoy this thought – he did not like killing other people. He knew he had done what was necessary to keep those he cares about alive, but he would have preferred any other solution.

Merlin felt his heart being heavy again – he needed to descend to this massacre that he caused down below, so he could reach the camp. He was not sure if he could do it, but he knew he had to. He took a deep breath, stabilized himself, and started to descend.

The first one to welcome at the bottom of the hill Merlin was Gwaine. He took a quick glance on Arthur and rushed to Merlin’s side.

“What happened?” asked Gawaine urgently.

Merlin was not prepared for this question. What would he tell Gwaine now? In his nervousness, he almost dropped Arthur.

“I can’t explain now, we must get Arthur quickly to the camp. He’s injured, he needs medical care!” Merlin called out, hoping to deflect any further questions he was not ready for.

Gwaine immediately cleared a path for him in the crowd, calling “Move out! Move out to help your king!”, and Merlin felt relieved. He walked behind Gwaine, carrying Arthur in his arms. He saw now all the puzzled looks, all the questioning faces. Merlin wondered to himself what they might be thinking, what do they assume happened on the top of the hill?

When Merlin reached the camp, Gaius was there to welcome him. He gave Merlin a knowing smile, and a proud look. Merlin sent him back a small smile, relieved to see Gaius was safe. He would tell him later all that had **really** happened. Together they went to the king’s tent. Many people were running around, either to join the troops that went after the Saxons, or to help the wounded. When they saw Merlin, they stopped to stare. Some even bowed before their king.

At last, they saw the large tent at the end of the camp, near a steep ledge of the canyon. Guinevere spotted them and came running in their direction. Her face was worried and grieved. Merlin understood what it might look like.

“He’s alright!” Merlin called, and he saw a visible relief on her face. She held her hand to her heart, gave a sigh and smiled.

“I knew I could trust you, Merlin. You’ve always been there at Arthur’s side.” She smiled at him knowingly, and her eyes glittered. Merlin gaped and missed a step, but soon recovered. They entered the tent, and Merlin set Arthur on his bed. With combined efforts, they managed to remove Artur’s armor, revealing the large wound on his shoulder. Gaius went to get supplies to clean Arthur’s wounds. Guinevere sat down near Arthur, her eyes showing the storm of feelings inside her, and the great love she felt for Arthur. She held his hand in hers, and in the other she stroked his face.

Merlin tapped on Gawaine’s shoulder, and together they left the tent and left her alone with Arthur.

* * *

Arthur woke up in a soft bed. He felt his shoulder aching, and he felt the bandages around it. He opened his eyes and saw above him a ceiling made of fabric. He moved his eyes around and saw that he was in a tent.

_We are still in the encampment of the battle_ , Thought Arthur.

He moved his eyes to the right and saw Guinevere. She was sitting in a chair by his bed, her eyes puffy and red, as if she were crying. She looked at him and smiled. Arthur smiled back to her – how good it was to see her face once more. How much did he fear he would not see her anymore. He felt his love for her bubbling up in him.

Guinevere put her hand on his face and stroked it lightly.

“You are back with us” she said, her voice shaking.

Arthur used his good hand and put his hand on her face. He felt the tears rolling on her face, wetting his palm.

“I am here” Arthur said, smiling at her. Guinevere gave a tiny sob but smiled back. Arthur felt so happy in that moment, he never wanted it to end. She was here now, with him, and that is all that mattered.

After a few short moments, which Arthur wished were longer, he started to feel the pain all over his body. He started hearing people talking and shouting outside the tent. He wanted to know what the outcomes of the battle were.

“What happened? Last I remember I was fighting Mordred” Arthur said.

Guinevere smile faded a bit.

“Mordred and Morgana are dead. We won the battle against the Saxons, with only a few casualties. Leon is now leading the troops to search for the remainder of the Saxons, not letting them get away” she said. Arthur gave a small sigh of relief.

“But you almost died in the battle too. Fortunately, Merlin was there to save your life”.

Arthur felt as if he got a punch to his gut. He forgot about Merlin. About his lies. His betrayal.

Merlin saved him? He was not sure if he believed it. He may be telling more lies, as he had done all these years.

“What’s wrong?” Asked Guinevere, as she saw Arthur’s fading smile.

Arthur was not sure if he wanted to tell her. If she knew Merlin was a sorcerer, it would mean he would have to uphold the law of Camelot. And the punishment for sorcery is… death.

Arthur was not sure this is what he wanted to do with Merlin. He was not sure if Merlin saved his life this time, but he sure did save him many times in the past. Even if Merlin was a sorcerer, even if Merlin did lie to him all these years… He could not let him die.

“Nothing” Arthur quickly said, “I am just in pain, that’s all. The wound in my shoulder troubling me”.

“I will go get Gaius” she said, and quickly ran off.

Arthur got into deep thoughts.

Merlin was a sorcerer. A powerful sorcerer. He single-handedly defeated Morgana, who was terrorizing Camelot for years now. He controlled a dragon. He was able to set lightnings from the sky at his will. Arthur may have not seen many sorcerers in his lifetime (as his father made sure they were executed), but he knew that most of them could not wield this kind of power.

It did not add up with how he knew Merlin – clumsy, forgetful, scardy-cat Merlin. Merlin who could not even lift a sword to save his own life, who Arthur had to save so very often.

_But he is not always so fearful_ , a thought crept to his head, _He did many brave things in his life. Many more than some of the knight might be able to handle._ Arthur thought of all the adventures they set out for together. These were not ordinary missions you would usually take your servant to, even if he was your friend. They went together to the dark tower, a place only few get out of alive. They ventured to save their comrades from Morgana, who enslaved them to find the Diamair – only the two of them against Morgana’s army. Merlin came to save him from the Fisher King, only accompanied by Gawaine.

At those times, he felt proud in his servant for being such a brave men and loyal friend, although he would never admit it to Merlin ( _it would only make him cockier than he already is_ ). But now these memories made his stomach feel uncomfortable, as if he had eaten a bad fruit.

_Could he have used magic all this time to save us?_ Thought Arthur.

He thought of all the times things accidentally happened in perfect timing – leaves covering their tracks, Chandeliers falling onto their enemy, fire erupting without explanation. Could it all be Merlin’s actions?

He thought of the dragon. The dragon which almost destroyed Camelot. Merlin was the last one standing before the great dragon, even after Arthur had fainted. Merlin told him that Arthur was the one who defeated the dragon. But now it seems that Merlin has control over dragons – could he be the one to send him away?

Arthur felt pangs of pain in his heart every time he thought of another incident where Merlin could have potentially used magic. He felt the pain of the betrayal stabbing his heart with each memory. He felt stupid for not realizing it sooner. Merlin had always been by his side; how could he have not seen this earlier?

How many times did Merlin work from the shadows using his magic? How many times did he save Arthur from death? And how many times he almost caused his death?

Arthur thought of all the magical incidents in Camelot these past years since Merlin came to live there. The attacking Gargoyles, the stone knights, the Gryphon, the Questing beast.

_Could it all be Merlin’s doing, who worked from within Camelot to destroy it?_ Thought Arthur in bitterness.

But deep in his heart, Arthur did not feel that Merlin was responsible for all the attacks on Camelot. “ **I trust Arthur** ” came back Merlin’s words. Merlin was in disguise; he did not know Arthur was there. Why would he say that? Why would he help Camelot fight against Morgana?

_He could be working from a different angle, trying to seize the throne for himself, and Morgana was in his way_ , thought Arthur. But he dismissed this thought immediately. Merlin never sought power, never asked for recognition, even when he was the one to save the day.

_But then again, he lied to me all those years. Who could know what was really in his heart?_ Arthur thought in bitterness. Merlin was almost the only person in the world he felt that he could trust, and now he found out that he had been lying to him as well. Just like Morgana, just like with Agravaine – he could not trust anyone anymore. How can he ever trust him again? He let Merlin in, shared with him his deepest secrets, called him his friend. But apparently, the feeling was not mutual. Merlin never saw Arthur as his friend too, he could not trust Arthur with his secrets. Arthur’s face contorted with the pain he was feeling inside. The feeling of betrayal was immense. Tears started coming to his eyes, and he pushed them back. He would not cry over Merlin. He would not shed tears on this traitor, who was once his friend.

_Why would he lie to me all those years?_ Thought Arthur resentfully.

_Maybe… Because his talent is banned in Camelot?_ Came a small voice from the depth of his mind. _Maybe he knew that if he would tell me, I would have to banish him, or worse_.

_I don’t know what I would have done!_ Called Arthur to his other voice in indignation.

_Does Merlin know that too?_ Said back the small voice. Arthur could not reply to it. He swallowed hard. It could be the answer to those lies. Even though Arthur was not his father, and did not openly hunted magic users, he kept the ban on magic. Merlin could not confess to him, without risking losing his head.

He thought of the day when Arthur had to make the choice whether to restore magic to Camelot, after his tribunal with the Disir. He tried to remember Merlin’s face when they discussed this option. Arthur thought he might have seen Merlin shedding a tear and could not understand it. But then again, he could not understand it even now – why would Merlin not want magic to be free in Camelot? Why would he not want to be free?

Arthur thought of why he kept this ban in the first place. He thought back, to when he became king. It was the day his father died. He called for the help of a wizard to help him save the king’s life, and the old wizard had killed him instead.

Suddenly, Arthur’s heart started pumping fast, and cold sweat started covering his forehead. Arthur now knew who this old wizard was. He saw the transformation with his own eyes. He felt nauseated.

This person… was **Merlin.**

**Merlin was the one to kill his father**.

The shock turned into horror. His best friend had betrayed him. Not only did he lie to him all those years, but he purposely killed his own father.

Rage was creeping in on Arthur. His breath was now fast and shallow, all his body stiff, his hands in fists. Anger was flowing through his veins. He wanted to kill Merlin right there and then.

Arthur felt his head swaying from the pain in his body, or the rage, or both, so he kept still in his bed.

He heard the drapes of the entrance to the tent being moved and Arthur looked to welcome Gaius. But in front of him did not stand Gaius – it was Merlin.

* * *

Merlin kept himself busy in the next few hours by treating the wounded from the battle together with Gaius. It kept him distracted from the thoughts of what would happen when once Arthur will wake, and it also kept people from asking too many questions of what had happened on the hilltop.

Between treating one patient to another, he told Gaius in whispers the chronicles of the fight. Gaius was very proud of Merlin, and when Merlin finished the story, Gaius embraced him into a big hug.

“I am very proud of you, my boy. I have not I lost faith in you, even when the hour seemed dire, and it seemed as if you lost your magic. I always knew how great you are.” Said Gaius with a smile, and Merlin smiled back at him.

Merlin also confided in Gaius about his worries of Arthur knowing he has magic, and the old man reassured him that whatever had happened – it is all for the best. Merlin wished in his heart it would be so.

The day came to its end, and sun had started to set. The sky was getting darker, and torches were being lit up. Merlin and Gaius were still fussing around the wounded, bandaging and mixing potions, when Guinevere entered the tent in a run.

“Arthur is up!” she called, with a small and tired smile on her face. Merlin felt a huge wave of relief wash over his body, and then he realized he was worried about Arthur’s fate all this time. A smile covered his face without him realizing. Gaius was smiling too, and he clapped his hand together in joy.

“But his wound is still hurting” said Guinevere, her smile is fading a bit. She looked at Gaius, “Can you please check him?”

Merlin got worried. As far as he knew, the wound was not supposed to hurt anymore – his magic was supposed to heal it completely. He did not understand what had happened, and he needed to check it out.

Gaius gave Merlin a meaningful look. He figured that Gaius realized the same thing that he just did.

“I will go to him” blurted Merlin, cursing himself as soon as the words were out. Is he really prepared to face Arthur now? What would be Arthur’s reaction when he would see him? Merlin felt fear quenching his gut.

“Thank you, Merlin” said Guinevere in relief, and threw her arms over him in a hug.

Merlin was taken by surprise of her hug, but felt it was giving him power to go on. He hugged her back, and felt her relaxing in his arms.

_She probably needs someone right now, just as I do,_ thought Merlin.

Guinevere let go of Merlin, and he saw that her eyes were glittering with tears. He squeezed her hand, and she smiled slightly.

Merlin left the healer’s tent and marched to the king’s tent. They were in two different sides of the camp – the healer’s tent at the entrance to the camp, and the king’s tent at the farthest side of it. Merlin walked fast as a force of habit when he needed to reach a patient, but on the same time he wanted to stop in his tracks. He feared what would happen when he reached the tent. Every step seemed heavier as he neared his destination.

But as he started seeing the king’s tent form, with Camelot’s flags on top of it and the guards on each side of the entrance, he started feeling more confident.

_Whatever will happen, I can take it_ , thought Merlin. _He is my friend, and he will continue being my friend._

Merlin’s gait quickened to a stride, and he felt his back stretching upwards as he became more confident. He reached the tent and passed the guards. Pausing before the entrance to the tent, he took a deep breath, and entered.

Arthur looked at Merlin, his face showed fear and surprise, and he did not say a word.

_He knows_.


	4. Friendship

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Arthur, he doesn’t just have magic… There are those who say he’s the greatest sorcerer ever to walk the earth” Gaius said, his voice eerie.
> 
> “Merlin?” Arthur repeated himself, in even greater disbelief. Merlin, the foolish servant, who could not even get his breakfast right each time?
> 
> But then, the memories from the battle returned. The ground splitting at his command, the fire erupting from thin air. There might be some truth in the old man’s words.
> 
> If this were the case, why would Merlin disguise himself as a servant all this time? Why not try to take the throne, or move to another kingdom where he is not hunted for his magic?
> 
> Arthur voiced these questions aloud to Gaius, and the old men looked deep into Arthur’s eyes.
> 
> “It is his destiny, to be by your side and protect you, sire. You two are linked together by destiny’s cords as no two others.”

“You!” said Arthur, his eyes burning with anger. All the thoughts about his betrayal and lies were bubbling up inside him. He wanted to strike Merlin where he stood.

Merlin face flushed. “Arthur, I…” Merlin started to stutter. He was not sure how to continue the sentence.

“YOU ARE…” Arthur started shouting, his eyes shining with anger and resentment, but remembering there might be people behind the curtains of the tent that could hear them, “you have magic!” he completed the sentence in a hushed tone.

Merlin’s face became grim at once, which was all the evidence that Arthur needed.

“I can explain…” Merlin said in a broken voice, although he did not know what he could say to sooth Arthur’s mind, let alone make Arthur forgive him.

“I don’t want to hear excuses! I don’t want to hear anymore lies!” called Arthur again, his voice almost breaking. “I saw you, on the hill, fighting Morgana and Mordred” Arthur’s eyes were flashing.

 _There is no way to turn this around_ , thought Merlin in devastation. All the times before, he could make up a story to cover his tracks. But now there was no way to turn this around.

Merlin’s devastation turned to determination. He knew he must get Arthur to see his side, he must convince Arthur that he is still his friend.

Merlin took in a big gulp of air and closed his eyes.

“Yes, Arthur, I have magic. I had it since the moment I was born”. Merlin opened his eyes, to see Arthur’s face staring at him in disbelief and disappointment.

“You do not deny it?” Arthur asked coldly. His eyes fixed at Merlin’s face.

“No. I will no longer deny who I really am.” Said Merlin, his voice strong and decisive. He looked back into Arthur’s eyes.

“So, you admit that you lied to me all this time.” Arthur’s voice was cold as ice, but his eyes were flaring.

Merlin lowered his head and did not say a word. Arthur’s heart quenched inside of him. _He admitted it,_ thought Arthur. But instead of feeling angry again, he felt sad. Merlin confirmed his suspicion, but it did not make Arthur mad instead. It broke his heart.

“I thought I knew you” said Arthur in a sad and low tone.

“I am still the same person” replied Merlin in a small voice, and looked back at Arthur, “Magic or no magic, I am still your friend”.

“YOU ARE NOT MY FRIEND!” Arthur yelled back at him, “Friends do not lie to each other! Friends TRUST each other! But you have never told me about your **magic**!”

“What could I have done? Magic is banned in Camelot!” Merlin said in agony.

“You could have trusted me! You could have trusted that I am your friend!”

Merlin did not answer, and his face remorseful. He **did** trust Arthur, with his life. But he did not want to put Arthur in the position where he needed to decide between Camelot and Merlin.

“I only thought of **you** by not telling. I only ever wanted to do what was best for you, what was best for Camelot.” Merlin said in anguish.

But the effect on Arthur was just the opposite of that he intended to. He saw Arthur straighten in his bed, like a snake about to strike.

“For Camelot?” Arthur said, his voice quivering, “so is that why you **murdered** Camelot’s king?”

Merlin’s eyes widened in fear, and he was taken aback. He realized what Arthur was thinking about – it was the same thing that still haunted him in his dreams at times. Because of him, Uther was dead. Merlin felt weak at the knees and his head spinning.

“I am sorry” he blurted out.

“You are… Sorry? Is that what you have to say for yourself? You killed Camelot’s king, **my father** , with your magic, and all you have to say is you are sorry?”

Merlin did not reply, and only gulped loudly. It only made Arthur furious.

“You wanted to bring back magic to Camelot, so you murdered the king who forbade it, is that it? You wanted to take your revenge on Uther, so you killed him in cold blood?” Arthur’s voice was getting stronger by the word. He did not care who heard him anymore. He could not forgive Merlin for this.

“It was not like this!” Merlin called back, “I would **never** kill Uther! I tried to save him!”

“Right, so is that why he is dead now?” Arthur replied in a venomous voice

“He is dead because of Morgana! She made sure my magic would work against me!” Merlin called out, his voice giving away his panic.

“That is convenient” Arthur said, his voice cold, his eyes like daggers pointed at Merlin.

“It is the truth!” Merlin said, his voice high, “I would never hurt Uther. Not because I liked him, after all he was trying to kill me for my magic, but because of **you** , Arthur. I would never do something to hurt you.” Merlin’s voice broke. Arthur stared at him in suspicion.

 _Merlin looks like he is telling the truth_ , thought Arthur to himself. _But on the other hand, how can I know if he really is saying the truth, when he had lied to me for so long? I do not know him anymore_.

“I trusted you” said Arthur, his voice full of pain, but still strong.

“I am sorry” said Merlin again.

“STOP SAYING THAT! Isn’t there anything better you can say?” Arthur called in resentment.

“Arthur…” Merlin said, his voice breaking.

“Go, I don’t want to have you in my sight” Arthur said, turning his gaze away from Merlin. Even the sight of his former friend hurt him now.

Merlin felt as if his heart was breaking inside of him. Arthur did not want to see him. Arthur did not trust him anymore. He felt his feet go numb, he could not move a muscle.

But Merlin remembered the promise he made to himself earlier. He would not let Arthur banish him. He will stay by his side, whatever the cost to himself. He took a deep breath and restored some of his energy.

“I need to check your wound first” said Merlin in a determined voice.

“That is unnecessary. Leave.” Arthur replied in a cold voice, not looking at Merlin.

“Arthur, your wound…” Merlin started saying, his voice worried, but Arthur looked back at him with blazing eyes.

“Merlin, **I do not want to see you anymore**! **GO!** ”

Merlin’s eyes filled with tears, and he hastily left the tent. Arthur slumped back into his bed and sighed. His heart felt heavy. His body was aching, and it had nothing to do with the wounds on his body.

* * *

Arthur was left alone in his tent, his body feeling sore, and his mind empty. His eyes looked at the tent’s walls without seeing them. He could not think about anything, not even about the fight he just had with Merlin. He just wanted to be left alone forever.

Merlin admitted being a sorcerer. He admitted to lying to Arthur all this time. He felt his heart crushing in his ribs when he thought of that. _Merlin did not even look ashamed when he said it_ , thought Arthur bitterly.

 _But he did look ashamed when I mentioned the death of my father_ , thought Arthur in wariness. _Although he had said otherwise_.

Arthur did not know what to believe. His heart was full of anger and hatred toward Merlin, but his mind was unwilling to except it. For some reason, he kept feeling as if he could still trust Merlin’s words.

He was feeling a headache starting near his temples as he thought about that mess, and now he wished he were no longer alone with his thoughts.

 _Perhaps Gaius can help, give me some answers_. Gaius knew Merlin from around the same time Arthur knew him and was very attached to him as well. He might be able to put some things in place.

And as if by a force of magic, Arthur heard Gaius’s voice at the entrance to the tent.

“Sire, may I come in?”

Arthur voice was full of relief as he told Gaius to enter.

The old man had entered the tent and bowed before him, then he proceeded to Arthur’s side.

“Gwen told me that the wound in your shoulder is hurting”, said Gaius with caution.

“Yes, it does hurt a bit” replied Arthur, as he straightened in his bed to meet the physician.

“Hmm…” was Gaius’s only reply, as he meddled with the bandages covering the wound. A deep crease carved in his forehead, his face worried.

Arthur allowed him to examine the wound in silence for a few minutes, as he was fighting an internal debate. On the one hand, he wanted to talk to the old man about Merlin’s magic, to have someone to share his feelings with. But on the other hand, he was worried to expose Merlin to another person. He was still unsure what he would like to do with the sorcerer.

Eventually, he made up his mind.

“Merlin…” Arthur started unsure.

Gaius stopped his work and looked into Arthur’s eyes. “Yes?”

“He’s a sorcerer” Arthur continued in a whisper.

“Hmm” said Gaius, his eyes keeping at Arthur’s face, questioning him. There was no surprise in the old man’s face.

“You knew” Arthur said in an exhale. He was not sure if he should be happy or angry with this turn of events. On the one hand, it would mean that Gaius could supply him with answers. On the other hand, it meant that Gaius had also lied to him all this time.

“Arthur, he’s your friend” said Gaius

“I want him gone”

“There is no need to fear him”

“I do not fear him. I just don’t trust him anymore.”

“You can trust Merlin. He had always been by your side, protecting you.”

“Protecting me?” Arthur said, feeling the pitch of his voice raising with each syllable.

“Yes. He stayed by your side all those years to protect you when you could not protect yourself. He saved your life many times”

“Merlin?” said Arthur in disbelief

“Arthur, he doesn’t just have magic… There are those who say he’s the greatest sorcerer ever to walk the earth” Gaius said, his voice eerie.

“ _Merlin?”_ Arthur repeated himself, in even greater disbelief. Merlin, the foolish servant, who could not even get his breakfast right each time?

But then, the memories from the battle returned. The ground splitting at his command, the fire erupting from thin air. There might be some truth in the old man’s words.

If this were the case, why would Merlin disguise himself as a servant all this time? Why not try to take the throne, or move to another kingdom where he is not hunted for his magic?

Arthur voiced these questions aloud to Gaius, and the old men looked deep into Arthur’s eyes.

“It is his destiny, to be by your side and protect you, sire. You two are linked together by destiny’s cords as no two others.”

Arthur eyes narrowed. He felt suspicious of the words, but on the same time – intrigued.

“Tell me more.”

“Have you ever heard of the prophecy of the once and future king?”

Arthur shook his head, as he did not remember anyone telling him about such prophecy. But he felt somewhere deep in his gut, something came alive, a feeling that was buried there for a very long time.

“There is a very old prophecy, which tells about a great king who will one day unite the five kingdoms – into the land of Albion. This king will bring prosperity for many years. And by his side, there will be his trusted advisor, the greatest warlock that have every walked the earth.”

Arthur felt the feeling in his gut was getting stronger with every word. His heart thumping harder and faster. He did not understand what was happening, what he was hearing. He felt as if _he knew_ the end of the prophecy, as if he heard it before, a very long time ago.

Arthur felt as if the prophecy coming to life within him. All his body was becoming stronger with every word – as though magic was flowing within him. He started hearing a great voice from beyond talking to him. The voice was hard and strong, but it sounded far away. The voice was carried to him as if on the wind’s flight – although there was no wind in the room.

The voice was getting stronger and stronger, and Arthur’s mind was encompassed by the voice. His vision grew blurry, and he no longer saw the old men before him. All his being was within the voice itself. He did not see anything or feel anything. But he had **been** everything.

Arthur was trying to hear the voice, to understand what it was saying. But the voice was speaking in a language Arthur did not understand. His body was yearning to hear more of the words, to come closer to the voice and hear it better. He tried running into the abyss, into the mist where the voice was speaking.

And just like that, it was over. Arthur felt himself being yanked from the magical realm into the reality. Into the bed he was laying on, back into his sore body, with Gaius by his side – who was looking at him worriedly.

Arthur felt himself exasperated. He wanted to return to that realm, to keep hearing the voice. He wanted to scream, to tear apart his bed.

But then, he suddenly realized. Arthur knew exactly what the voice was telling him. It was telling him the prophecy.

Arthur looked with surprise at Gaius, as the realization came into his mind.

“The prophecy…” Arthur said more to himself than to Gaius, “it is about me.”

Gaius eyes still looked worried, but he nodded with great solemnity.

“The great wizards and witches of old, and the druids of this time, believe the prophecy concerns you. They have great faith in you, and the future you will bring.”

Arthur felt realization coming onto him. He thought back about the behavior of the druids he met, and how they always treated him with respect – even though he did horrible things in the name of his father. It all made sense now.

But then Arthur’s mouth went dry with another realization.

“The warlock in the prophecy…” He started but did not finish. He hung his eyes on the old men. Gaius only nodded, and Arthur swallowed.

“That is the reason he stayed by your side all those years” Gaius said softly, “your fates are bonded together. You are like the opposite sides of the same coin. Merlin will never do anything to harm you, sire”

Arthur looked down at his hands, his head heavy with this new information. He started seeing how many things made sense now, how suddenly pieces of the puzzle were coming together. His heart was racing, and his head was pounding.

This day was not good for his mental health.

Gaius understood Arthur’s feelings, and stayed quiet. He finished his physical examinations, and quietly left the tent.

Arthur felt the most tired he felt in his entire life. His mind felt as if it just ran a marathon. All the new realizations that came into light did not make him happy, they just made him more tired and confused.

But at least now he knew Merlin was telling the truth. He felt it within his heart, with this new force that suddenly bloomed within him. He felt a force connecting him and Merlin with a non-physical tether. He could not even explain it to himself, what was this bond that was just created. It was as though he could feel Merlin’s thoughts and emotions within him.

He closed his eyes and let out a deep breath. Knowing that Merlin was truthful was giving him one thing less to think about. And yet, Merlin did lie to him all those years – which still hurt him, despite everything he just found out.

He felt exhausted. He wanted someone to just tell him everything is going to be alright.

Arthur felt someone brush his forehead gently. He opened his eyes, and saw Gwen laying next to him on their bed, stroking his forehead lovingly. He did not hear her coming into the tent or getting on the bed.

Gwen was still in her work outfit – leather pants, and a sleeveless jacket. Arthur knew she did not stop to rest ever since the battle had begun.

Now that she was here, Arthur knew she is the person he wanted to be with all this time. She was his love, his peace, his heart. He leaned his head against her shoulder and hugged her waist. She rested her head on his and continued stroking him.

They did not speak for a long time; they did not have to. Arthur felt secure with her and felt himself regaining his strength back just by being around her. Gwen knew that without saying.

Arthur did not know how long they were laying like that. Voices passed by their tent, but he did not pay attention to them. The shadows on the tent walls were changing direction, but they kept still.

Only after Arthur felt he regained his power back, he spoke.

“I don’t know what to do”, he said in a small voice.

“About what, my love?”

“Merlin” was all he replied.

Guinevere straightened up and looked into his eyes. “What do you mean?” she asked gently, looking for answer in his eyes.

“I don’t know if I should trust him, because…” Arthur hesitated to complete the sentence.

“Because he has magic?” Guinevere completed.

Arthur’s eyes widened, and he sat up on his bad, his muscles rigid

“You knew?” he asked in disbelief. She smiled, and her look was teasing.

“Not anymore than you did until today” she said in an amused voice.

“Then how did you…” Arthur was baffled.

“I am not stupid!” She chuckled but stopped when she saw Arthur’s offended look. Then her face became serious.

“Merlin had shown great courage and loyalty to you. He had taken a great risk coming to the battle, fighting off Morgana. If it were any other men other than Merlin, you would have not hesitated to show your gratitude.”

“But **it is** Merlin!” Arthur answered in a flustered voice, “he is… _was_ my best friend”

Guinevere looked into Arthur’s eyes, in a deep and meaningful look.

“Merlin is the only person I will ever trust your life with, other than myself. I had known him for years, even before you started seeing him as an equal. You did not see all the dangers he had gotten into for you, to save you. You did not see the genuine concern every time you got hurt, or his actual happiness every time you succeeded. I _have_. I have been by his side as a servant, and have even aided him when he could not look after you himself. I have seen the _true_ Merlin. Merlin **is** your best friend”.

Arthur kept quite as he processed her words. She resumed stroking his forehead.

“Do you know what I felt when I realized that Merlin is on the top of the dragon who had come to our rescue?”

“What?” Arthur said

“I was confused at first. But then… I was pleased. Because there is no other person I think is more worthy to have this power at his grasp”.

Arthur thought over her words. Guinevere was almost as close to Merlin as he was. They were closer since the time they were both servants to him and Morgana. Guinevere should have been as mad at Merlin for lying to her as himself. But Guinevere was happy, she was pleased with Merlin’s power. Arthur wanted to feel the same as her, not to feel as betrayed.

But suddenly, it all seemed easy. Merlin _was_ his friend. He knew it, he felt it. The bond between them was confirming it for him. He knew why Merlin had lied to him all these years – he could not blame him. And with Gwen at his side, it finally felt easy to just… forgive.

Arthur felt as if this day’s burden was rolling off his shoulders. It felt good.

“Guinevere?”

“Hmm?”

“Can you call Merlin here please? I would like to talk to him”

“You promise to be nice to him?”

Arthur leaned forward and kissed her.

“I promise”

* * *

Merlin was pacing up and down at the infirmary. He could not focus on treating the wounded anymore (with his powers most of them were already much better now, anyway).

Merlin felt the magical bond between him and Arthur growing stronger all day, but during the chat Gaius had with Arthur he suddenly felt it growing stronger than ever before. When Gaius had returned, Merlin learned that now Arthur also knows of the prophecy, and it explained everything.

He was still unsure of what Arthur would do, even after the talk the last had with Gaius. Merlin was very uneasy about the way Arthur had reacted, and felt sad and worried about what Arthur would do from here on out.

Merlin had already decided he would not let Arthur banish him, but since Arthur was king, it is not going to be easy. He hoped the talk with Gaius would set Arthur’s mind, but it did not seem to be fully be settled just yet.

Another thing that unsettled Merlin were the news Gaius gave Merlin about Arthur’s wound. Gaius told him the wound still looked open beneath the bandages. The wound was supposed to be fully healed by now, with the magic he had set upon it. That meant something was affecting the wound, causing it to open again. Merlin knew that only he himself could treat it – which was another reason not to leave Arthur’s side.

Merlin kept pacing, and Gaius caught his eye – silently telling him “keep your pacing somewhere else!”, and Merlin left the tent.

The skies were already completely dark, and people in the camp were sitting by small fires or getting ready to sleep.

Merlin saw in the distance a small figure approaching him. She was accompanied by a knight, but she did not have any manners in her walk. Merlin knew who it was and rushed to her.

“He is expecting you” Guinevere said when Merlin got to her side. She gave him a reassuring smile and squeezed his arm. Merlin sent her back a wide smile and ran towards Arthur’s tent.

Merlin stopped before Arthur’s tent, took a breath in, and went inside. Arthur was sitting up in his bed, looking invigorated and calm. Merlin felt the bond between them stronger than ever, as if it was an actual being floating in the air between them. Arthur looked deep into Merlin’s eyes, and Merlin returned his gaze.

“Merlin…” Arthur started, but then silenced. He started opening and closing his mouth a few more times, until Merlin realized that Arthur did not know how to express feelings in speech. Arthur was more of a person to show his fondness using manly jabs. Merlin decided to help.

“Arthur, it’s alright. I understand.” Merlin said and came a few steps closer to Arthur.

“No! It is not alright! And do not stop me while I speak, I am your king!” Arthur said in an authoritative but amused voice.

“I always have, I am not going to change now” Merlin said with a mischievous smile. Arthur looked at him as though it was the first time he actually saw him.

“I know… You were always yourself around me, even when you could not tell me the whole truth. I understand that now. And I don’t want you to change” said Arthur, his voice and gaze earnest. “I want you to always… be you”.

Merlin looked at him and understood beyond that fable words Arthur was trying to say.

“I am sorry about how I treated you” Arthur continued, not waiting for Merlin’s reply.

“Does it mean you are going to give me a day off?” Merlin said jokingly

“Two” replied Arthur, an amused smile coming on his face.

“That’s generous” Merlin said. Suddenly he felt as if all the barriers that were between them ever since they met were broken. He could really be his true self with Arthur now. Merlin felt a wave of relief was washing over him. This was all he ever wanted.

Merlin went to Arthur side, and embraced him with a big hug. Small tears were hanging at the edges of his eyes, but he did not let them roll. He felt Arthur trying to return the embrace, and then heard a small “ow!”.

“Sorry, I forgot” said Merlin, and immediately reached over to check Arthur’s wound.

“What are you doing?” asked Arthur with a surprised look.

“Checking your wound” said Merlin in a casual voice. He felt Arthur’s hand on his shoulder, and he looked up at him. His face was serious once more.

“Merlin… you have all this power. I saw what you have done on that hill. Why are you behaving like my servant? Why have you been my servant all these years?”

Merlin thought for a small second, and then looked back to Arthur.

“Some men are born to… plow field, some live to be great physicians, others… to be great kings” Merlin locked his eyes with Arthur’s, “Me? I was born to serve you, Arthur. And I’m proud of that, and I wouldn’t change a thing.”

Arthur did not reply, but the look in his eyes grew softer. He let Merlin continue examine his wound.

“All those years, Merlin, you never sought any credit” Arthur said in a thoughtful voice.

“It’s not why I do it” said Merlin, who continued examining the wound. “Although I can’t say it was fun to when you told me to clean the stables and called me a fool, while other people got the credit” then pushed Arthur’s arm as if by accident, causing Arthur to give a small yelp and a flash a dangerous look at Merlin.

“But as long I knew you and Camelot’s people were safe – that was all that mattered in the end”.

Arthur was deep in thought after Merlin’s statement. Merlin might have not wanted credit, but after his feat on the hill, Arthur must do something for Merlin in return. Arthur tried to think what Merlin would have wanted. Merlin said it was his destiny to serve him, and he would not change it. It was Merlin’s destiny to help Arthur unite Albion… _and free magic once more_.

“Merlin…” Arthur started. He did not have a clear idea of what he had wanted to do just yet. It was just a thought. “If… if magic was allowed in Camelot…” Arthur stopped, and looked at Merlin. The last’s eyes were completely round, like a baby seeing his favorite toy. Arthur had his answer.

“But what about your father’s legacy?” asked Merlin in a hushed voice, concealing very poorly the excitement he was feeling inside.

“My father’s legacy did not win the battle today” Arthur’s voice was deep and thoughtful, “It might have been my father’s legacy which created the battle today to begin with…”

Merlin and Arthur did not speak after that, each one with his own thoughts.

Merlin was looking into the wound, but not actually seeing it. Having magic un-banned in Camelot! This is something he had dreamed about ever since he got to Camelot, all those years ago. How would his life look after the ban removed? How would everybody’s life would look like? Merlin’s heart fluttered with excitement.

Arthur, on the other hand, had very practical thoughts. Once the idea had occurred to him, he understood it was what he must do. And there was no better timing to un-ban magic than now. He would tell everyone it was a gesture to the great warlock that saved them in battle, and there would not be many questions asked. Later they will solve how Merlin will tell everyone about his magic, without making Arthur look like a fool for not realizing it sooner.

A small jab of pain in his wound had brought him back to reality. He saw Merlin very focused and looking worried now. Arthur saw the wound was open and bleeding.

“Why is it still bleeding?” Asked Arthur. Merlin furrowed his forehead but did not answer.

Merlin put his hand on the wound and muttered a long incantation. His eyes flashed in gold, and the wound had stopped bleeding. Arthur then realized it was the first time he saw Merlin do magic in front of him, in full realization of Arthur being there. It felt strange to Arthur. Merlin confirmed it was the same for him too, when a second later he said, “this felt strange”. Arthur only nodded.

“So, what is the diagnosis, O-healer?” said Arthur amusingly. But Merlin’s eyes were looking worried. He took a deep breath and started talking.

“Mordred had placed a curse on the sword that hit you. This was a very powerful curse, and even by a slight touch it should have killed you. I mustered all my power to fight the curse, and I thought I succeeded.” Merlin took another deep breath, “but I don’t think the curse will ever be removed”. Merlin’s eyes were glum.

Arthur’s heart started racing again. What is Merlin saying? Does it mean he is going to die?

He felt himself returning to the magical realm of the prophecy. He heard the magical voice speaking softly in his ear. And he knew it was his destiny to die by Mordred’s hands.

 _I do not want to die!_ He thought to himself, _Not right now, not when we have so much work left to do!_ He felt panic rising within him, and he started breathing faster, cold sweat covered his forehead.

Merlin then looked at Arthur’s face, and realized what was going through Arthur’s thoughts.

“No! You are not going to die!” Merlin told him in a strong and reassuring voice. “At least not very soon”

“So, what does it mean?” Arthur said, not any calmer just yet.

“It just means that I’ll have to be at your side, to continue counter-acting the curse whenever it returns” he said, and a small smile came on his face.

Now Arthur did get calmer. He let out the breath he was holding in.

“So… it means that I will never get to keep away from you anymore?” he said, a slight amusement in his voice.

“As if you ever let me” Merlin replied in an impish voice, and Arthur grabbed him in a headlock and put his fist to his head. Merlin screamed in protest and used his magic to have a pillow bang on Arthur’s head.

The guards from outside the tent heard the screams and the laughter, and looked at each other in amusement, as they always did in these occasions. All was well.


	5. The Once and Future King

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “What happened, Arthur?” Merlin asked tentatively.
> 
> Arthur looked at Merlin, his blue eyes looking intently into Merlin’s. In his eyes, Merlin saw urgency and determination, alongside pain and sorrow. Merlin was unsure what was the reason he was called to Arthur’s chamber today, but now he knew it was not to discuss some idle subject, or the daily duties. There was something more Arthur was holding in him, that was now threatening to burst out of him.
> 
> Merlin waited patiently for Arthur to speak, and when he started his voice was pained and agitated.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The concluding chapter of this fanfic!

Merlin knocked on the oak door.

“Come in” he heard from inside the room and pushed the door open.

Arthur was staring out the window that looked upon the battle training grounds. He was pondering deeply, but as Merlin came into the room he turned around and gave him a big smile, which Merlin returned instantly.

Merlin looked at the room as he walked in. The main features did not change much since he first arrived at Camelot. The big four-poster bed on the side of the room was still sturdy and brightly polished, the big table at the middle of the room was laden with fruits, and the crests of Camelot were still hanging over the mantlepiece. On the other hand, there were a few new decorations, a bigger wardrobe, and a large vase of flowers Guinevere insisted on being changed daily in the corner of the room.

However, the biggest change was in the man standing near the window. Arthur’s hair was now almost completely white. The once broad-built, tall, and proud man was now hunched down, as if the burden of time itself was sitting on his shoulders. He looked frail and weak, being supported by a chair to stand. The arrogant look in his eyes was replaced with a wise and thoughtful gaze. His face was filled with wrinkles, but the big and happy smile was the same as Merlin remembered it from the first day he arrived at Camelot.

Merlin walked to Arthur’s side. As he walked, he caught a glimpse of himself on one of the windows, and realized Arthur was not the only one to have changed. His own hair was ashen grey, reaching his shoulders. On his face, he had a thick beard reaching down to his chest, mostly black except for a few white stripes. Instead of the shirt, pants, jacket, and neckerchief from his early days, he wore a red-and-blue gown all the way from his neck to his feet. His stride was confident and mature, compared with the jumpy gate he had when he just started working for Arthur.

Merlin joined Arthur near the window and stood by his side. He was now taller than Arthur, he noticed. He followed Arthur’s gaze, and saw the young knights battling each other in the training grounds. They were young and springy, their bodies strong, and their faces smiling with youthful joy. He also saw Leon working with one of the younger knights, instructing him on the position of his sword. 

Amongst the young knights he saw Lohot, Arthur’s son. He had curly blond hair and was strong and broad like his father before him. He was excellent with the sword, and as Merlin watched he disarmed his two opponents from their dummy-swords. He laughed and shook the knights’ hands, as the knights code dictates.

Arthur let out a sigh, and Merlin returned his gaze to him. There was sadness in Arthur’s face.

“What happened, Arthur?” Merlin asked tentatively.

Arthur looked at Merlin, his blue eyes looking intently into Merlin’s. In his eyes, Merlin saw urgency and determination, alongside pain and sorrow. Merlin was unsure what was the reason he was called to Arthur’s chamber today, but now he knew it was not to discuss some idle subject, or the daily duties. There was something more Arthur was holding in him, that was now threatening to burst out of him.

Merlin waited patiently for Arthur to speak, and when he started his voice was pained and agitated.

“Merlin… we have known each other for many years now. You had been my best friend for most of them too” He gave a small nod toward Merlin, and the last returned a small smile back. 

“When I first met you, I was a young man, full of foolish hopes and crazy dreams. All I thought about was how to impress my father, how to be a strong leader. I was arrogant, I was cocky, and I did not understand my own power.” His voice grew stronger and disgusted with each word, “I abused it in fights for the wrong causes, which only hurt innocent people. I am ashamed of how I behaved back then.” His face was contorted with the shame he felt toward his younger self. He took a small breath to calm himself and continued in a more subdued voice.

“But then you came along. And even though you were stupid-“ Merlin gave a small snort “you always knew what was right. You helped me change my ways, become a better king than I could have ever been without your help.” Arthur gave Merlin a warm glance.

“Arthur, you were all that even without me.” Merlin cut in, “You were thoughtful, fair and wise before I came along”

“Perhaps…” Arthur said, although not sounding convinced, “But without your guidance I am not sure it would have come to light. I would have kept my father’s ways without a question. And besides,” he added with an amused voice, “there is a prophecy telling that I wouldn’t be here without you.” Arthur put a hand on Merlin’s shoulder, his face full of gratitude, and Merlin grabbed it in return and squeezed.

“Well, I’m glad that the prophecy finally got you to understand that I’m smarter than you” said Merlin and felt a SMACK on his neck a second after.

“I did not call you in here just to get your head any fuller than it is!” snarled Arthur in return.

“Yes, I’m sorry, I’m listening” said Merlin with a sheepish face.

“Anyway… What I wanted to say does have to do with the prophecy. It foretold of the greatness we will bring together. Uniting Albion, restoring magic in the kingdom, bringing peace.” Arthur looked out of the window again, into the far distance, beyond Camelot’s walls. Merlin looked out too, his stare reaching far ahead than what any normal man could reach. “And I believe it was quite fulfilled, don’t you think?”

Merlin looked far into the distance. He could see many miles ahead, far away than where Camelot’s old borders were. His eyes came upon a small village, where he saw people living together in harmony. There were knights and guards in Albion’s red uniforms, but most were idle as there was no reason for them to keep watch. His eyes travelled between several different villages and towns, and in all the picture was quite similar. 

Merlin could see magic users in every town, healing the injured, brewing potions for their customers, or just creating a colorful display for the young children. He saw druids in the forest, practicing their beliefs in quiet, living together with nature. 

Then he returned his gaze back at Camelot. He saw young children running in the streets, happy and joyful. They did not even know a state before this peace they were born into. They did not know war, or injustice, or persecution. Their innocence warmed Merlin’s heart. When he first came to Camelot, he could have only dreamed of such peaceful times. And now it is a reality.

“Yes, I do believe the prophecy was fulfilled.” Merlin said. He turned to smile at Arthur. But Arthur’s face was glum again.

“What is it Arthur?” Merlin asked cautiously, worry in his heart. He knew Arthur was reaching the point he truly wanted to discuss, and it was causing him a great pain.

“Merlin…” Arthur started hesitantly. He looked out the window, to a place far away, which only Arthur himself could see now. “It’s been twenty-five years since the battle of Camlan. There is not a day passing I do not think of it. I have a constant reminder.” Arthur’s hand shot instinctively to his shoulder, to the wound from the battle, but quickly returned it to stabilize himself on the chair.

“I thought a lot about what lead to that fight… What I could have done to change our fate and prevent all those unnecessary deaths. I thought of Morgana, her vengeance, and her rage. She was such a sweet and innocent girl once, what could have caused her to change her ways as she did, and try and destroy all that she once loved?

And I thought of Mordred too. I did not know him long, as I did with Morgana, but I knew his heart was kind and forgiving. I knew he suffered so much at the hand of my father’s regime, and later with my own, but he still wanted to be by my side and serve me. He still trusted me, even though his kin were persecuted by  **my hand** . But then… I hurt him, more than he could bare. I hurt him so much, that he turned away from me, and found refuge with a person consumed by hate for me.

It was my doing. I am to blame”

“No, Arthur, you cannot blame yourself!” Said Merlin compassionately. “I had much to do with his turn. I never trusted him, and if I did…” Merlin’s voice trailed off. Arthur looked at him, his countenance showing the regret and pain he felt, but also the reassurance from Merlin’s words.

“No, Merlin. I am to blame. Because I did not trust him either, much before you ever did it. You did not trust Mordred personally, but I did not trust  _ him _ ,  _ his father, his mother, his friends, his teachers _ . I did not trust Morgana, or the people she trusted. And because of that… they could not trust me in return.

I realized that if I would have only been more compassionate, more accepting of others who are different, perhaps… Perhaps the past would have been different. Perhaps Morgana was still living in this palace, happy and content, using her magic freely.” Arthur face looked around the room, as if he were seeing that possible future with his own eyes. He looked very old now, and very sad.

“Or perhaps…” Arthur continued quietly, his eyes refocusing on Merlin, “If you did not have to hide your powers from me all this time or conceal the prophecy about us from me. How different could our lives had been? Could we have untied Albion even without all that bloodshed? Could we have fulfilled the prophecy more peacefully than we did?” 

Merlin kept quiet. Merlin and Arthur had talked much about his magic, and what he had to hide from Arthur. The more Arthur learned, the wiser he became, and was more grateful for Merlin’s actions. However, it was the first time he heard this tone of regret from Arthur. Merlin was worried about Arthur’s behavior, and this penitence only made him worry even more.

“But the more I thought about it” continued Arthur without waiting for a response, “the more I realized… we cannot change our own destiny. The same way I cannot get rid of you” Arthur shot a whimsical look at Merlin, “or change Morgana’s evil intention” he said with a heavy sigh, “we could not change Mordred, or his destiny to kill me. If it were not in that battle, it would have been later. And who knows if you would have been there in time to save me” Arthur kept his gaze fixed outside the window, looking at something Merlin could not see.

“But Arthur, we did change the prophecy” said Merlin urgently, “We prevented Mordred from killing you! We fulfilled your destiny, in uniting Albion!”

Arthur let out a deep sigh and looked down on his hands. He gripped the chair tightly, and his hands whitened on the chair’s back. Arthur’s hair fell over his face, covering his eyes from Merlin. Arthur took a few balancing breaths and looked up, and Merlin could see his eyes were shining brightly with tears. Arthur looked very old in that moment, as if his wrinkles deepened into his face even more.

“Merlin, my days are spent. My body cannot carry me anymore. I feel… I feel this curse on my wound is spreading. I tried fighting it for a long time now, Merlin. But I cannot hold it for much longer. I am weak, Merlin. I am frail and I am feeble. I cannot fight this anymore.”

But as Arthur’s voice was becoming fainter with each word, Merlin’s grew stronger and fiercer.

“We will find a solution, Arthur. I promise you! I will search for a different spell than the one I am using, perhaps a potion… There must be something!” Merlin voice quivered. His blood was pumping faster. He felt his face contracting, his chin puckering up, his eyebrows coming too close together. He tried to control it, to keep a calm face in front of Arthur. But he knew that Arthur already knew how he would react. 

Every time Arthur would bring up heroic ideas that were too dangerous, Merlin would immediately try and think of ways to prevent Arthur from completing them. And Merlin knew he was never able to prevent Arthur from doing whatever he set his mind to. He eventually always accompanied him and tried to keep him safe.

But Arthur did not talk of anything heroic now. He did not try to rescue some damsel in distress. Arthur was fighting in a battle Merlin could not be a part of. And Arthur was losing.

Arthur took Merlin’s hand in his own. Merlin felt his hand was cold, his skin dry and hard. His pulse pumping weakly in his veins. Merlin grasped his hand tightly, as if he were trying to give back some life and warmth to his powerless body.

“Merlin… if there was any cure, anything that could have helped… don’t you think we would have found it by now?” Arthur’s face was empathetic to Merlin, but Merlin could see that every word slashed him from the inside as he said it.

“Arthur…” Merlin said, now his eyes in tears, “I cannot lose you.”

Arthur embraced Merlin to a hug, and Merlin hugged him back. He buried his face in Arthur’s shoulder, and Arthur had done the same.

“You will not lose me, Merlin.” Arthur said into Merlin’s shoulder. “I am the once and future king, remember? I will always there for you”

Merlin let out a small whimper, and embraced Arthur even closer. 

After a few long moments, Merlin released from the embrace. He looked into Arthur’s eyes, and saw his look was determined. Merlin has known this look too well. There was nothing he could do to change his mind.

“Do you remember what our plan was? What should happen now?” Arthur said, his eyes searching for Merlin’s. Arthur was calm now, as if the worst part for him was over. From here on, he knew what was coming, and he was ready for it.

“Yes, sire. I do.” Merlin said, trying to avoid Arthur’s searching gaze. He was not ready yet, but he knew he would have to find the strength, for Arthur.

“Thank you, Merlin. For everything.” 

* * *

Merlin blinked in the morning light. He looked at the lake, so pristine and clear. The lake’s waters were shining in the morning light. Tiny dots of light glowing inside the lake, dancing in the waters, sparkling in the sun.

Merlin moved his gaze away from the lake and looked around him. To his right, he saw two proud figures, staring quietly at the lake in sadness. 

The first, at the far right, was Lohot. He was wearing a bright crown on his curly blond hair, and the red Camelot cape was fastened to the shoulders of his tunic. His gaze was darting from one point to another, as if could not decide what to fixate on. His hand on the pommel of his sword was restless too, and he kept twisting it and changing positions. But the rest of his body was unmoving, standing strong, almost frozen. In that moment, as he looked out to the lake, he seemed like a small and helpless child, wearing a crown that was much bigger than himself.

To Lohot’s left, stood Guinevere. She was as beautiful as ever. Her brown curly hair had streaks of white, which only enhanced her beauty. On her head she was wearing a delicate crown, set with purple gems, matching the color of her dress. Her arms were crossed on her chest, which was rising and falling quickly as she took pained breaths. Her eyes were puffy red, and her lips pursed. But not a sound escaped her lips. She was holding up, proud and strong, conquering her emotions and locking them inside.

Merlin wanted to come to her and comfort her, hold her hand and stroke her head. But he knew that if he would go, not only Gwen’s facade would crack.

He could not think of his own emotions at that moment. He needed to be strong. To be the wise wizard, guiding the hero on his very last journey.

Merlin looked to his left, and saw the said hero looking into the waters. His face old and full of wrinkles, his hair white, and his shoulders slumped down. He wore his armor and cape, and leaned on his sword like a cane. The glow from the lake reflected in his blue eyes. He did not show fear or worry. He was ready.

Merlin studied Arthur. He tried to etch to his memory everything about him, to take in every inch, every feature. He could not bear the thought that it might be the last time that he would see Arthur. But he knew there was no other way.

“Arthur” Called Merlin. He tried to hide the pain from his voice. “It is time”

Arthur turned to look at Merlin, his face clam and sure.

“Yes, it is time.” Said Arthur. He straightened and placed the sword back into its sheath. He was now standing without support, but his feet did not give way or tumbled. He was standing strong and proud, looking at the three of them with a steady gaze.

Arthur walked to Lohot. He walked slowly, a limp in his gate, but with confidence. When he reached him, Arthur put both his hands on his son’s shoulders.

“Lohot. My son. My amazing son.” Arthur looked into Lohot eyes, the first’s full with warmth and tenderness, and the latter’s shy and somber. 

“You have always made me proud. Ever since you were a little boy, and you wanted to ride along with me in battle practice.” Lohot gave out a small sound, which could be a laugh or a sob, or both. “You grew up to be such a handsome young boy, with a head full of dreams that no one could resist.” He muffled his son’s hair fondly. “You made everyone fall at your feet, including my best knights. And it’s no wonder, as you’ve gotten my strength, and your mother’s wisdom - which together makes you a better person than either of us had ever been. 

“You have so much to give to Camelot, to your people. Your knights already know it, they are loyal to you, and will walk by your side through fire and water. I know you will be a wonderful king. And now it is time that your people will also see it too”.

“Thank you, Father” said Lohot in a strangled voice, and embraced his father into a hug, “I will do my best”. Arthur embraced his son in return.

After a few seconds they parted, and Arthur turned to Guinevere. She looked as if her locked emotions were about to burst out at any moment. Her eyes were full of tears, and she was shaking with sobs she was pushing down.

Arthur walked to Guinevere, watched her with loving eyes, and put one hand on her face and the other on her arm. She melted to his touch.

“Guinevere, my love. My first, my last, and only love. Since the first moment I saw you, I knew that you were the one for me. I waited to be with you for so many years, and I would do it all over again if I had to.” She smiled a faint smile, and stroked his cheeks. In turn, Arthur moved his head and kissed her palm.

“You are the most wonderful wife I could have ever asked for. You are my anchor, my strength, my light in darkness. I would not be the same king without you. You taught me compassion, love, and grace. I know you will guide Lohot to be a great king, just like you did for me.

“I am so glad for every moment I was able to spend with you. I love you, my dearest Gwen”

At this Guinevere could no longer hold herself, and she let out a sob, her eyes streaming with tears. She kissed Arthur intensely, and he hugged her waist and pulled her closer to him. The kiss was passionate and yet tender, and filled with all the love that never withered. 

As they broke apart she whispered in his ear “I love you, Arthur” with a voice almost breaking. “I don’t want you to go. I don’t know what I will do without you.” She looked at him, her eyes pleading.

Arthur caressed her cheek, wiping away the tears.

“Gwen, my love, you never needed me. You are so strong and smart, you never needed anyone to achieve what you want. I  _ just  _ made you a queen, so that everyone could know what I already knew.”

Guinevere gave out a small sobbing laughter and placed her head on his shoulder. Arthur stroked her hair gently.

“You are incredible. You are wise, kind, beautiful, and brave. You have always been, and this is the reason I fell in love with you, and will forever love you.”

“Thank you, Arthur.” she said in a small voice. She squeezed her arms around him, as if she were trying to make him never leave. Arthur buried his head in her shoulder, and they stayed this way for a few long minutes.

Finally, Guinevere let go of the embrace, and took his hands in hers. They looked deeply in each other’s eyes, telling all the things that words could not say.

When they finally let go of each other, Guinevere looked calmer, reassured and strong than she had been before. She nodded to Arthur, and he knew she would be alright, as she always had been, and he continued on.

Arthur walked slowly up to Merlin, his steps heavy. When he reached Merlin, Arthur grasped the latter’s arm near the elbow, and Merlin grasped his in return. 

Merlin was unsure what to say. He did not know what he wanted to hear, too. He looked at Arthur without words. Arthur did not seem to know what to say either. They kept in this stance, staring at each other silently.

What could Merlin have said to summarize all those years of friendship? Were there any last words that would be enough? Which words could contain all the greatness which had been Merlin and Arthur?

But Merlin had another reason which made him unable to speak. Merlin had this fear in his heart, clutching at his throat and making him unable to speak. 

He feared the moment he would speak it would be the end. As if his own words were the last connections between Arthur and this realm, this plane of existence. And if he would speak, the tethers would break and Arthur will be snatched away from him forever.

He looked up, into Arthur’s eyes. His pale blue eyes were looking at him intently. He wanted Arthur to see all the pain he felt, all his sorrow and fears. He wanted Arthur to say “let’s forget it”, and then they would go back home, together.

But Arthur did not say that. He held still, clasping Merlin’s arm. Merlin searched Arthur’s eyes, diving deep into his soul, but he did not find any shred of concern or regret. Instead, he found reassurance. Merlin saw within his soul the longing for the peace and quiet, which only one place could grant him. He saw a plea to Merlin, to help him and bear with him in this one last quest. He saw his full devotion to Merlin, and knew that if he would ask or tell Arthur to come back from his plan - he would. But Merlin also saw his anguish, and the wish that Merlin would not ask him to turn back.

And with this understanding, Merlin felt a strange serenity come over him. He knew it had to be done, for Arthur. He will not fight it. He will be there for Arthur, each step of the way.

Arthur squeezed his arm.

“Merlin… Thank you.”

Merlin smiled a small smile, his eyes shining brightly.

“I will miss you” said Merlin, and awkwardly half-hugged Arthur. Arthur embraced him to a hug in return, which said all the things they did not say out loud. All the love, trust, gratitude, and friendship – was told in that one embrace.

When Merlin and Arthur broke from the hug, Arthur took another look around. He looked at Lohot, Guinevere and back at Merlin.

“Now… it is time” Arthur said. He turned to look at the lake. His eyes were glittering now, and Merlin did not think it had to do with the sparkle of the lake.

Arthur walked to the small boat that was floating at the edge of the lake, keeping still though untethered, waiting for him. Merlin, Lohot and Guinevere looked at him as he stepped onto the boat. The red cape on his back, with the large Albion crest, trailed behind him in the waters out of the boat.

Arthur sat down in the small boat, and suddenly the clear and pristine water of the lake came to life. Small waves started from under the boat, creating circular ripples in the water. 

Then a high pitched sound, like a song, started sounding from within the lake. It was like an eerie sound that carried in the wind, so quiet and yet so piercing. It had a melancholy tone, like a cry or a wail, and yet it strengthened and lifted their spirits. Merlin could not understand the words, but he felt as if he knew. The song was about bravery, and love, and parting.

All of a sudden, the water below the boat started glowing. They became brighter and brighter, as the small sparks of light gathered and glistened below the boat.

Merlin knew it was time. He closed his eyes, and whispered a charm.

At once, the boat started moving on its own, cruising slowly into the lake, travelling to the quiet and still isle in the middle of the lake. As the boat tilted on the waters, Merlin caught a glimpse of Arthur’s face. He was calm and peaceful, facing his final destination.

Merlin took a final last look at his king, his friend, his other half.

The water below the boat was shining brighter in every passing moment, until it seemed the water turned golden, and the whole boat was glowing.

The radiance of light grew stronger, and even the air by the boat started glimmering with small golden flakes. It covered Arthur, surrounded him from every angle, circling his head like an aura and creating a shining crown. A crown worthy only of the once and future king.

The boat was floating further and further away, until all that Merlin could see was the bright glow, radiating like a small sun.

Merlin looked away, and saw Lohot hugging his mother, both shedding silent tears.

Merlin remembered in that moment the words of the old dragon Kilgrharra. 

_ Though no man, no matter how great, can know his destiny, some lives are being foretold. Arthur is not just a king – he is the once and future king. For when Albion’s need is greatest, Arthur will rise again. _

Merlin faced once more the glowing flare on the lake.

“Goodbye.”

With that, Merlin turned away, and stepped the first step in his journey – until he will reunite with his friend once more.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to everyone who supported and encouraged me throughout this fanfic! 💕  
> I hope you enjoyed it and would love to hear your thoughts.  
> I know I needed that catharsis from the show, but the ending didn't provide it. So I set off to write my own catharsis :) I hope that it resonated with whoever else was looking for some catharsis.
> 
> Until the next fanfic! 👋

**Author's Note:**

> I would like to hear what you thought and what can I improve!  
> This is my first fanfic ever (so be gentle 🙏).  
> I am not English-native, so I apologize if some word choices were incorrect!


End file.
